fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Xenith
Summary Xenith and Fallout Equestria created by Kkat Xenith is a Zebra Littlepip fought and freed while on a mission to infiltrate Red-Eyes Base of operations in Fillydelphia. Born to descendants of a Zebra only stable, Xenith spent most of her younger days traveling with her tribe across the wasteland, and learning about her history. She quickly became skilled in making potions as well as becoming a master of one of the most feared martial arts in all of Equestria, Fallen Caesar style. It was at this point she attracted the tribes leader, Qarl Death-Hoof. Over time however Xenith began to disown her husband, for being a bad leader that refused to settle down, and an even worse father. One day however this all changed, they came across slavers working under Red Eye, a major and powerful pony who enslaved ponies and zebra, and they were looking for fresh slaves. In the ensuing battle, Death-Hoof was killed, and Xenith was forced into slavery, separated from her beloved daughter. It was from then on, that Xenith only had one goal in life, fight to see her daughter again. While enslaved Xenith opted to fight in the Fillydelphia Stadium in gladiatorial style combat, being promised freedom if she managed to survive a certain amount of years. She focused on her goal more than anything, becoming quickly known as the scariest mute fighter in the ring. It was one eventful day that she encountered a small and slightly battered unicorn, who managed to use her immense telekinetic power to knock her unconscious, moments later Xenith awoke to the unicorn attempting to escape Red-Eyes forces. Stunned by the kindness of the pony she was previously trying to kill Xenith felt she owed a great deal of debt to her. After being captured, Littlepip the unicorn, brokered a deal with Red-Eye. In exchange for an errand, and his failed ambush forces he sent after Pips friends, Littlepip bartered for their freedom. After being released Xenith, comfortably placed her faith in Littlepips actions, and beliefs. She then on focused her time on helping her new friends, and finding her lost family. Appearance and Personality Xenith is a well built Zebra, with numerous scars, across her body from her times as a slave. She is initially upon being freed very quiet and sensitive with those around her outside of Littlepip. She is very protective of her values, going to the point of attacking ponies who touch her on instinct. Over time however, Xenith eventually reopens up to the world around her. Showcasing extreme devotion to others, and a strong belief in trust. She will willing sacrifice her life for those whom she values as important. Like most Zebras, she speaks in rhymes whenever possible, particularly finding enjoyment in doing so. Personal Statistics Alignment: Fluctuates from Neutral to Chaotic Good Name: Xenith Gender: Female Origin: Fallout Equestria by Kkat, a My Little Pony/Fallout Fanfiction Age: Likely Late 20s to Early 30s (Older than every other living member of Littlepip's party, her daughter is in her teens.) for most of the story, Late 20s/Early 30s to Late 30s/Early 40s in Epilogue. Classification: Zebra Warrior, Leader of Glyphmark Birthplace: Unknown Likes: Her Daughter, Her tribe, Her friends; Littlepip in particular (owes her a "life long debt" for freeing her.), teasing Littlepip, making brews, looking after the children of Glyphmark, Shopping Dislikes: Being touched (Due to her experiences as a slave.), Slavers, Red Eye and his army (for enslaving her and her tribe.), Anyone who would hurt her friends, Her former husband (for abusing their daughter.), Alicorns (Even with Celestia and Luna, most Zebra view them as threats from beyond the stars, though for Xenith this is to a lesser extent.) Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Coat: Black and White Zebra stripes Mane: Black and White Zebra stripes Hobbies: Making brews, learning her ancestry Values: Generosity, Friendship, Honesty, Loyalty, Children Martial Status: Widowed (Her husband died when Red-Eye's forces invaded their village.) Status: Alive Affiliation: Littlepips Friends, Applejacks Rangers, New Appoloosa, Followers of the Apocalypse, New Canterlot Republic, Junction Town Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, possibly 8-C Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Artist (Is a master of Fallen Caesar style a momentum based martial art reliant on the users agility.), Knowledgeable in Pressure Points (Fallen Caesar revolves around overwhelming and disabling the opponents ability to outpace the user, has used this on bipedals as well.), Stealth Mastery. With brews and potions: Healing, Regeneration (Low-Mid, created a brew capable of reattaching limbs.), Adhesivity (Created a potion that let her walk up walls and on ceilings.), Flight (One brew let her grow bat wings.), Enhanced Physiology (Created a brew capable of increasing bone strength and "reducing damage by 50%".), Poison Manipulation Attack Potency: Small Building Level possibly Building Level (Nearly killed a wounded/reluctant Littlepip before she started taking the fight more seriously. Capable of harming Steel Rangers through their armor with her strikes. Can Harm Hellhounds, large creatures who violently dig out of the ground as a means to attack.) Speed: Subsonic (Comparable to Calamity, kept up with Littlepip), with Massively Hypersonic reactions (Comparable to Littlepip) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Scales to Calamity, ran and evaded enemies with Littlepip on her back for an extended period of time.) Striking Strength: Small Building Level possibly Building Level Durability: Small Building Level possibly Building Level (Scaling to Littlepip) Stamina: High (Has years of experience fighting to the death.) Range: Melee Range Standard Equipment: A number of brews capable of granting her various abilities and stat boasts, smoke bombs. Intelligence: Extremely Gifted, She is a genius in one of the most advanced fighting styles known in the verse. She has years of combative experience; due to being forced to fight to survive. She is also knowledgeable in making various brews and crafting. Often viewed as a voice of reason within Littlepips group. Weaknesses: Refuses to use ranged weaponry, otherwise None Notable. Respect Thread on her and Littlepips other friends: Link Blog post on Xenith and the Verses Tiering: Link Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Fallout Equestria (verse) Category:Martial Artists Category:Stealth Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Healing Users Category:Adhesivity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Enhanced Physiology Users Category:Poison Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8